Blog użytkownika:Ling511/Solangelo
Nico di Angelo Zmierzałem w stronę Wielkiego Domu. Słońce zaczynało już zachodzić. Strasznie żałowałem, że nie udało mi się wyrwać wcześniej. W rękach niosłem czekoladki, i bukiet kwiatów – ulubione rzeczy Willa. Cieszyłem się, że kwiaty robiły mu taką przyjemność, bo mogłem dawać mu je codziennie, jako przyjacielskie podarunki, nie okazując swoich uczuć. Powoli postawiłem nogę na kamiennych schodach. Gdy szedłem pustym korytarzem, moje kroki odbijały się echem po całym budynku. Oby nikt mnie nie usłyszał… Moim oczom ukazała się ta okropna tabliczka z napisem „309”. Ta tabliczka, którą od pewnego czasu oglądałem coraz częściej. Zastukałem w drzwi, i nie czekając na odpowiedź uchyliłem je. Syn Apolla spojrzał w moją stronę na wpół przymkniętymi oczami. - Nie powinno Cię tu być – powiedział cichym głosem. - Wiem, Will – odparłem przeczesując swoje czarne włosy nerwowo – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. - Odkąd Cię znam nic się nie zmieniłeś. Cały czas jesteś taki uparty… - na jego twarzy przez parę sekund widziałem uśmiech, który zaraz z powrotem zamienił się w grymas. - Mam coś dla Ciebie – wyciągnąłem zza pleców prezenty, i podałem mu je. - Trzymaj, wyglądasz z nimi naprawdę uroczo – odmówił przyjęcia prezentów. Mimo wszystko, to, co powiedział było chyba największym komplementem, jaki usłyszałem w życiu. Gdybym usłyszał to z ust kogokolwiek innego, zapewne uznałbym to za próbę urazy, lub kiepski dowcip. Jednak, gdy powiedział mi to Will…. Czułem się jakbym zaraz miał się rozpłynąć. - Nico – położył drżącą dłoń na mojej ręce – Dlaczego to robisz? - Co… O czym Ty mówisz? - Dlaczego tak się o mnie troszczysz? – zapytał ze łzami w oczach. - Dlaczego… - Will… Ja… - nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Zauważyłem, że róże, które trzymałem w rękach uschły, a płatki poleciały na ziemię… To czasem zdarzało się, gdy się denerwowałem. - Nico, nie rób sobie nadziei – wyszeptał – Nic ani nikt nie jest w stanie mnie uzdrowić… - Nawet tak nie mów! – krzyknąłem na niego - Twój ojciec jest bogiem uzdrowicieli! - Nawet on nie ma takiej mocy – Will popatrzył się w moje oczy – Na coś mi nie odpowiedziałeś. - Co? – zapytałem zawstydzony. - Dlaczego? Dlaczego się o mnie troszczysz, i robisz to wszystko! – powtórzył pytanie. - Bo… Jesteś moim przyjacielem – skłamałem – Ty dla mnie zrobiłbyś to samo. - Nico… Umieram! Pogódź się z tym! – podniósł głos – Niczego nie zmienisz! - Nawet tak nie mów, nie pozwolę na to! – mocniej zacisnąłem uścisk na jego dłoni. - Nawet bogowie nie mają takiej mocy – wyszeptał – Mam życzenie. Jedno życzenie. Ostatnie… Chcę… Chodź ze mną do lasu, chodź na spacer. - Nie powinieneś wstawać – uprzedziłem go – Nie możesz. - Jedyne co mogę, to leżeć tu i czekać na śmierć, która i tak nadejdzie. - Ale… - Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko – powoli podniósł się z łóżka – Dobrze wiesz o tym. Obaj o tym wiemy… Will Solace Mimo zakazu Nico wstałem i chwiejąc się podszedłem do drzwi wyjściowych. Ten chłopak był taki słodki… Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby naprawdę mu na mnie zależało. Był takim wspaniałym przyjacielem. Dla mnie był jednak kimś więcej. Był taki słodki, taki naiwny. Udało mi się bez problemu wmówić mu, że uwielbiam dostawać kwiaty od przyjaciół po to, by cieszyć się tak romantycznym podarkiem od Syna Hadesa. - Jesteś pewny, że to bezpieczne? – zapytał zmartwiony Nico. - Teraz to nieistotne – odparłem, idąc w głąb korytarza który roznosił echo po całym domu. Uwielbiałem ten dźwięk. Gdy go słyszałem, byłem pewny, że przyszedł Nico. Nikt inny nie fatygował się tutaj. - Will! – zatrzymał mnie łapiąc za barki – Odpowiedz mi! - To cholernie niebezpieczne! – krzyknąłem resztkami sił – Zadowolony?! Zamilknął. Miałem głęboką nadzieję, że nie uraziłem go. Wiedziałem, że mój przyjaciel umiał wyczuwać śmierć, ja miałem podobne zdolności. Dobrze wiedziałem, że śmierć jest coraz bliżej. - Przeznaczenia nie da się oszukać – powiedziałem już ciszej. - Naprawdę myślisz, że Twoim przeznaczeniem jest śmierć? – zapytał z głową zwieszoną w dół. On wiedział o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Był synem śmierci. Wiedziałem, że sam nie wierzy w swoje słowa. - To jest przeznaczeniem każdego z nas – powiedziałem wychodząc z Wielkiego Domu, i kierując się w stronę lasu. Słońce chowało się już za drzewami, pozostawiając po sobie wielokolorowe smugi na niebie. - Co Ty wygadujesz?! – zapytał cicho, ukrywając łzy. - Prawdę, Nico! Mówię prawdę! – oparłem się o wielkie drzewo. - Nigdy nie można tracić nadziei! Kto uczył mnie tego, gdy to ja chciałem się poddać? – popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy. Jego wzrok był taki zadziwiający. Zdawał się wdzierać do mojego umysłu, i przedzierać moje ciało na wylot. Za to go kochałem. Za te wielkie oczy, przeźroczyste oczy, które zawsze mówiły mi prawdę. Za jego uśmiech, który pojawiał się na jego twarzy tak rzadko. Za wszystko. Że był. Że był ze mną zawsze. Że nigdy mnie nie zostawił. Teraz przypomniałem sobie to, o czym mówił Nico. To zdawało się być tak dawno. Kiedy to ja pocieszałem go. Kiedy to słońce na jego niebie zagasło. - Nigdy nie można tracić nadziei – powtórzyłem po nim szeptem – Nadzieja jest jak słońce. Zachodzi, by wstać z powrotem. Nie ważne, co by się stało Nico, nie poddawaj się. Nigdy. Nie ważne, ile gwiazd by zagasło wokół Ciebie, Twoja dalej świeci. Pamiętaj, Nico. Obsunąłem się na ziemię. Nie miałem już siły, by utrzymywać moje powieki otwarte. Zamknąłem oczy. - Nie! Will! Nie! – zobaczyłem pochylającego się na de mną Nico. Poczułem jego ciepłą łzę na moim policzku. Otarłem ją ręką. - Nigdy się nie poddawaj. Nigdy – wyszeptałem do niego. Zasnąłem. Ciemność. Tylko ciemność… Otworzyłem oczy. Co się stało? Poczułem na sobie czyjeś ciepło. Nico przytulał mnie, twarz trzymając na mojej klatce piersiowej. Moje koszulka cała mokra była od jego łez. Ręką przeczesałem jego włosy. Oderwał twarz ode mnie, i wpatrywał się we mnie zdziwiony. - Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego? – zapytałem przytulając go do siebie. - Ty żyjesz! Żyjesz! – powtarzał nie zwracając uwagi na moje pytanie. Przyłożyłem mu palec do buzi, i spojrzałem na niego. - Dlaczego? – wyszeptałem. - Bo Cię kocham! Kocham Cię idioto! – powiedział. Urwał. Ze strachem wyrwał się z mojego uścisku. – Przepraszam! – znów zalał się łzami. Pocałowałem go. - Nigdy nie tracić nadziei – powtórzyłem do niego. - Mówiłem Ci! Zawsze znajdzie się jakiś sposób! – powiedział Syn Hadesa. - Naszym była miłość – dodałem, i znów pocałowałem go. Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Zaradzało się to niezwykle rzadko. - Dlaczego… Dlaczego jesteś taki szczęśliwy? – droczyłem się z nim. - Zawsze, kiedy Cię widzę jestem szczęśliwy – odparł szeptem… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach